


Opportunity

by Skye_Writer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosaline Parker had worked in Jaeger engineering support for almost five years when word trickled down that the LA Shatterdome would be decommissioned before Christmas.  </p>
<p>Written for Jaegercon Bingo. Prompt: Original Character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

Rosaline Parker had worked in Jaeger engineering support for almost five years when word trickled down that the LA Shatterdome would be decommissioned before Christmas. They hadn’t launched a Jaeger in months, it was true, but the news was still enough to make her want to spit. The last thing she needed was to be out of a job and on poorer rations in the middle of winter. She almost certainly didn’t have the money to catch a flight out East, and even if she did, three days out there would bankrupt her faster than she could blink.

She wasn’t about to stay and work on the Wall, either. She had principles, not to mention a great deal of pride.

***

When Rosaline opened her workstation messages one morning in early November, her eyes skimmed past the usual notices about the impending shutdown and the procedures for readying the Shatterdome’s incorporation into the Long Beach section of the Wall. She might have skipped over the message if the name Mako Mori hadn’t caught her eye.

Mori was stationed at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, working under Marshal Stacker Pentecost. That was enough to raise Rosaline’s eyebrows. Pentecost had been based out of Anchorage for the last several years, but he was still something of a legend, even to engineers like her. Mori had to be good if she was working under him.

She read on.

Mori was recruiting for a Jaeger restoration project. One of the old Mark IIIs had been rescued from Oblivion Bay to be returned to working order in Hong Kong. The local engineers were all working full-time with Crimson Typhoon, the Mark IV from China, and Mori needed as many spare hands as she could find. Rosaline’s skills and years of service had recommended her.

If she was willing to join the cause, she only had to reply in confirmation. Her work contract would be transferred to Hong Kong, and transport would be arranged for her and other Los Angeles recruits by the end of the week.

Rosaline stared at the message, reading it over and over just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming it. This was an opportunity, a chance to keep doing the work the world needed, because the Wall sure as hell wasn’t going to work. This was why she’d joined the Corps, to work on Jaegers. To help save the world. She was a mechanical engineer, goddammit, and this was her job, her _life._

She glanced out the tiny window in her cubbyhole of an office. It looked out on the floor of the main dome, but the view was nothing like she remembered. The whole place was cleared out, machinery sold and spare parts sent to be melted down for Wall scrap. Four years ago, the place would have been bustling, engineers and workmen repairing and calibrating two or three Jaegers at a time, getting ready for the next inevitable kaiju attack.

This place was a Shatterdome in name only now.

Rosaline read over Mori’s message one last time, then clicked “reply.”


End file.
